


Pillow Theft

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [4]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Her pillows kept disappearing.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Series: 31 May Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pillow Theft

Jieqiong was lying comfortably on the couch until she felt the pillow being pulled out from under her. Rudely awakened to her head against the cushion, she found Minghao—pillow in hand—walk off into another room.

“Ask first, you jerk!”

No response.

Rolling her eyes, Jieqiong mumbled how rude and ill-mannered her friend was for not asking if he could _borrow_ the pillow, and just grabbed another one from the sofa's opposite side.

The incident repeated.

“Hey! Quit stealing all the pillows!”

“But I need them.” Minghao replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

“For _what?”_

“This.”

He was building a pillow fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; "Quit stealing all the pillows!"


End file.
